What if
by lovedanniruah
Summary: This story is written by my friend. This story takes place as if there were no conflict. AU. Tris becomes Dauntless ambassador to Abnegation.
1. Chapter 1

GET UP!" A voice in my face yells as I bounce out of bed, grab ahold of whoever just yelled in my face ruining a perfectly good sleep, and I tackle them to the ground.

After blinking a few times I fully wake up and realized I had takled Christina to the group. Next to me I hear laughter and I immediately look up.

Next to me, Will is looking like he's trying to decide whether to help Christina up or just laugh. Infront of me Uriah is rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Behing him, Marlene is holding her stomach to keep from laughing. And leaning on a wall is Lynn eating an apple, smiling like this is the most common thing in the world.

I smile at my friends before realizing that my best friend is below me on the ground. At once I stand up, holding a hand out to help her up. "Sorry about that, Christina." I say as she get's up.

I faintly hear her mumble, "That's what I get for waking someone up." Somehow we all hear it and laugh some more.

After all of us have calmed down I finally ask, "As nice as this is, all of us here together, why are you all here?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what today is?" Lynn says talking for the first time since I woke up. Her face clearly shows she's mocking me for forgetting. At once I begin racking my brain for what today is.

When I can't remember I casually respond, "Of course I remeber what today is!"

At once Christina's eyebrows fly up accusingly, "Sure you do." She says sarcasticly. "But for those of us that don't remember, "She shooks a quick glance at me, "today is the day we get to choose our jobs now that we're fully Dauntless members! Todays ago was the ceromony-" Or as close to a ceromony as it can get here in Dauntless, "-yesterrday we were given our apartments and today choose our jobs! You're so lucky, Tris! You get first pick!"

That's right I had completely forgotten. I look down at what I'm wearing and realize I'm still wearing my pajamas. "Um, guys? Could you leave so I can, you know, get ready?" I realize how Abnegation that sounds, but some habits you just can't get rid of.

"Yeah guys, you heard the girl," Uriah shouts, unnecesearly loudly, "All of you, get out!"

I raise my eyebrow at Uriah before telling him, "You too Uriah."

"Well, I'm offended!" He says while flipping his imagineary hair before "strutting" out the door.

"I'm staying!" Christina announces once everyone else had left. "There's no way I'm letting **you **get ready for such a big day."

"I'm just getting a job it's not like I'm it's getting married!" At once I regret saying this because Christina sends me a questioning look. "No, Christina, Four and I **aren't **getting married!"

"For now" I hear her say under her breath before she pulls me to my closet in the corner of the room and begins examining my clothes.

After a lot of her deciding (and some begging from me) Christina sents aside some clothes that I quickly put on. The second I'm finished changing, Christina begins doing my makeup and I don't have a chance to even look at what I'm wearing only that I'm wear boots and pants.

After what feels like forever she finally finishes and brings a mirror so I can look at myself.

When I see my reflection, I can't help but smile at Christina's handywork. I'm wearin a black short sleeve shirt with what look like red splotches of paint on it. I'm also wearing black jeans that are even comfortable for running (Christina knows me so well) anda pair of (black or course) combat shoes. I turn my head up to examine my face and I smile. Ever since I was little, I've always been… well… plain. I guess growing up in Abnegation doesn't help either. But every once in a while I let Christina do my make up and she makes me… well not pretty. No matter how hard Christina can try, I'll never be pretty. But Christina makes me look… noticeable. The black eyeliner makes my dull blue eyes look like a bright sky blue. Christina insits that she should add a little more but I decline. I like how it looks.

As I head towards the door, I pull my hair out of the bun I was wearing for bed. My hair falls in waves around my face. I race Christina to breakfast.

When I get there first to the table I exclaim "I win!" Christina slightly scowles as she reaches me. I know she's mad that the conditions weren't matched. While I'm wearing pants and boots for action, Christina is wearing a black dress and shoes that… well weren't made for walking much less running. I don't know how the race was so close with her shoes but I just shrug it off and slump into a seat next to Tobias.

He smiles at me before swinging an arm round my shoulder.

I smile back as I quickly eat breakfast while everyone else talks. I hadn't realized how hungry I was untill I took my first bite of food. When I'm finally full I join the conversation.

And just in time too because Uriah asks me, "So, Tris. Know what job you're going to choose? I want to know if you're going to take mine so that way I won't be to disapointed when you steal the job I wanted."

I laugh at his comment before answering, "It's a surprise."

Everyone groans, wanting to now what I'm going to choose but Tobias speaks up, "It's time to choose." He says pointing to the clock. It reads three minutes until eight o'clock.

Almost everyone in the hall is getting up to leave. Unlike the initation ceromony, the choosing of jobs isn't manditory. But most people go anyways since it's an excuse for not having to go to work.

When we get to the large room where the initation ceromony was held, me, along with the other nine intiates (I guess we're now ex-initates) go to the the front of the croud.

Max stand at the front of the room with a clipbpard and a few parers in his hands.

Once the expected number of people have come, Max's voice booms over the speakers. "Welcome. All of us here are now Dauntless members. But now comes one of the most important and scariest parts of becoming Dauntless: Jobs." At this the whole crowd laughs and hoots. After about five mintes the majority have calmed down and Max smeakes again. "Now I will call out each of the now intaites-now-memebers in order of ranking to choose their jobs. But First I'm going to read the jobs available." He pulls out a pecie of paper and continues, "Two jobs open for Dauntless leader in training. One spot for secretary of a Duntless Leader. One spot for ambassador for Abnegation. Two spots for control room. One spot for tatoo artist. Three spots for Guarding the fence. First ranking, Tris Prior."

The second he finishes saying my name, I begin walking towards the podium where Max is standing.

"Well, Prior?" Max asks ematiently.

"I choose Ambassador for Abnegation." I say at once the croud bursts into appleause. Even if I had said I wanted to throw garbage at them they would have still gone wild.

As I head back to my spot among the ex-intiates, I hear a few "Stiffs" and I can distinctly hear Peter's sacastic voice saing "Yeah, way to go Stiff!" I roll my eyes as May calls Uriah's name and he walk to stand next to Max.

"What's it gonna be, Uriah?" Max says boredly, even though we're only on the second job picking.

I expect Uriah to say the job he wants. Instead he yanks the microphonee out of Max's hand and begins speaking, "Well before I say which job I want, I would like to say a few words." A few people cheer, among them Uriah's brother Zeke and Marlene. "First of all I just want to take a moment to thank Lauren and Four for being such great instructors. Come on let's give them a round of aplause!" At this there's a bunch of cheering and I can see Tobias slightly red in the face. "I also want to make a shout out to Tris for getting ranked first!" Now it's my turn to turn red. "I also want to thank Zeke for being such an awesome older brother! Come on a round of aplause!" Now everyone cheers and I can hear Zeke yelling through the crowd, "Let's giv it up for me!" and a bunch of laughter. "Lastly I want to thank someone very special in my heart."Uriah pauses for dramatic effect and a feew people wolf-whistle, "I want to that ME!" Now people are cheering louder than any part of the day.

Suddenly there's a loud screech coming from the speakers as Max pulls the microphone from Uriah. At once everyone stops talking. "Alright Uriah. Either you choose, or I coose for you."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. I choose Dauntless Leader in training."

People cheer as he walks away and Lynn is called up. "I choose control room." She says it in such a bored voice that it takes people a second to start cheering.

"Marlene Charmaz." Max calls and Marlene goes running up to the podium with a big smile. "Your choice?"

"Of course. I want to be a secretary for a dauntless leader!" People cheer as she leaves and Peter walks up. I notice that as the lower ranking come, the less cheering.

"I choose Dauntless Leader!" The crowd. Cheers.

After that I don't pay much attention. Will chooses the control room and Christina chooses tatoo artist. Not that she has much choice. It was either that or guarding the fence. But I still think the job suits her.

When the "ceromony" ends, Max hands us papers on where we should go tomorrow to start our jobs.

"Welcome Tris." A man greets me. He is one of the more reserved Dauntless who just wear black maybe a couple of concealed tatoos but that's it.

Today, I'm wearing a black shirt that shows my tatoos that has a blood red bird (to match) and a pair of black jeans and dark combat boots. But I don't think I'll be fighting today but you never know. I also put on a little eyeliner so my eyes would look a little brighter.

"Hi." I say nervously. I look around the room. It's a small clutered office with a desk and a lots of papers.

"well you're luck today, Tris. You get to go on the field." I tilt my head confused and he continues, "Well since I have a bunch of paper work to do today you get to go to Abnegation. So here's the situation: The Abnegation are building a new road for the busses to pass through but the Candor are protesting because well, you know how they are. They say whatevers on their mind."

"So what do I have to do?" I ask.

"Oh you have a quite a simple job. You just have to go to the Abnegation headquarters and convince them that we can keep away the protests in exchange for ten of those lamps they make. Some people are saying it's to dark here."

"That's it?" I ask surprised.

"Yes. I'll notify them that you're coming. Well go. Don't want to miss the train."

I nod as I leave the office.

Normal POV

"Excuse me." I quiet voice says knocking on the door where the council of Abnegation was being held.

"Come in." Marcus Eaton says, the leader of the council.

A short boy wearing grey of course enters the room. Two months ago, he had finished intiation and had chosen to become a messenger.

"We have reseaved message from Dauntless that an Ambassador is on her way. They say she's new."

The council nods their hands in understanding. "When will she get here?" Marcus Eaton asks.

"It looks like now." The boy say pointing towards the window where a black clothed figure is jumping from the moving train. From where the council was, all that could be seen was the person's clothes clothes. All black except for a blood red bird on the person's shirt.

"Dauntless. What is with them and jumping from moving trains?" Marcus Eaton asks and everyone justt chakes their heads.

"James, please bring the Ambassador here." Andrew Prior says.

"Of course, sir." James responds and at once he leaves to recive the ambassador.

Tris POV

As I just from the train I begin walking towards my old faction. Not too long ago, I was a shy Abneagtion girl. Now I'm a Duantless member who ranked first in intation.

As I begin walking towards the Abneagtion headquarters, a boy around my age runs up to me. He has honey blonde hair cut at Abnegation standard. He wears grey pants and shirt. I suddenly realize that this is pretty much how I looked like a to everyone else. A blur of grey with blode hair. Nothing more, maybe something less.

I shake the thought out of my head as the boy aproaches.

James POV

When I get closer to the Ambassador my jaw slightly drops at her apearence. Maybe it's the fact that he had spent three months with seeing people wearing only grey. Or maybe it's the fact that when I was still in Erudite, girls didn't really care much about their appearance because they found it illogical. But looking at this girl who looks around my age my breath is taken away. She wears all black except for the red shirt on her shirt. I remember fom Erudite that the name for the boots she's wearing are called "combat boots". I look at her face my jaw slightly dropps. Her blonde air falls in waves around her face. Her eyes look like the sky above us.

But distanly, she looks like an Abnegation girl who was in my classes when I was still at school. But it can't be. The girl infront of me is determined, beautiful, and strong. That Abnegation girl was reserved, plain, and shy girl. I shake the thought out of my head as I approach her.

Tris POV

"Are you the Ambassador from Dauntless?" the boy asks me slightly panting from his run from the building. I smile to myself. He wouldn't have lasted a day in Dauntless initation.

"Yes. I'm Tris Prior. You?" I ask casually. It makes me smile that before I had to talk very politely now I can told how I want.

"My name is James Bonivar." He ansers respectfully.

We walk in silence to the council room. When we reach the door to the room, James walks in first and tells the council, "The Ambassador from Dauntless is here."

He opens the door for me to come in and the first person I see is my father. At once I can tell he suspects it's me and his eyes widen in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

Ignoring my father's expression, I look at the other council members. At the center of the long table is none other than Marcus Eaton. He has the same eyes as Tobias. But unlike Tobias' eyes which have a determined glow to them, Marcus' eyes look like he's plotting ways to exploit me. My mind quickly flashes to Tobias' fear simulation. I shake the memory from my mind, I have to focus.

"Hi, I'm Tris, the Ambassador from Dauntless." I announce to the council. I smile to myself. I can see right through most of there calm faces. Most Abnegation think the Dauntless are reckless and that we only do foolish things for our own enjoyment instead of others. I don't mind. Even if I am Divergent, I feel like I belong best in Dauntless. At the choosing ceremony, I chose to be selfish. I chose to not have to be selfless all the time, to not have to be curious all the time. I chose to be brave.

"Miss. Representative, to what pleasure brings you here?" Marcus Eaton asks me.

I hold back the urge to punch him as I calmly answer, "Well, as you all know, some Abnegation workers are building a new road for more bus routs through the city. But a group of Candor are protesting, holding up the construction." All the council members nod their heads for me to continue, "Well, the Dauntless leaders have come up with a solution for your problem."

"And what would that be, Miss. Ambassadress?" My father asks. I resist the urge to go up to him and give him a hug.

"We, the Dauntless, volunteer ourselves to help and keep the Candor back while the construction continues. In return, Abnegation supplies Dauntless with ten of the lamps Abnegation makes." I answer simply.

"James." Marcus calls out to James. I hadn't realized he was still there. At his name, James obediently steps forward.

"Yes, sir?" James as nervously. So Abnegation. He obviously doesn't like being the center of attention. It's not that I like being the center of attention, I just don't mind.

"James, since you are one of the volunteers working in the construction of the road, would you mind giving your opinion on the Dauntless helping?" Marcus says it in such a kind voice that the Marcus in Tobias' fear landscape seems completely inaccurate. But I remember the stinging feeling from the belt hitting my arms and I remember how cruel Marcus really is.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think my opinion counts compared to the council." He answers politely, starting to back away to his spot in the back of the room.

"Please James," A man I remember is named Isaac Gretski. "We would like to know your opinion."

"Of course sir." James replies, stepping forward so he stands in the center of the room next to me. He pauses a second, thinking, then quickly looks over at me. "Well, I believe the Dauntless could make the work easier. The other day, the Candor were putting up a good resistance. But I think it may help to see what the Dauntless can do to help us."

"Well said, James." Marcus says with a nod then turns to me. "Well Miss. Ambassadress, would you mind showing us a few things the Dauntless can do?"

"Of course. It'd be my pleasure." A smile at him. "We Dauntless always have a few things up our sleeves."

"Well then, by all means, please demonstrate." He answer.

When I had gotten dressed today, I had completely forgotten that in my boots, I had a hidden compartment with two knives in each boot. I take the four out and weigh them in my hands. They're small, the blade about the size of my fingers.

I notice that most of the council members are looking disapprovingly at the knives but I ignore them.

I notice that around the room, the only decorations are abnegation symbols. "Notice, the line between the hands on the symbols?" They all nod.

I take a knife into my right hand, and begin aiming. Sticks right on the line between the hands. I do the same thing to three other posters. All the knives hit straight on target.

"That was knife throwing. Of course we would never throw them at people. Dauntless isn't completely the opposite of Amity. But we would throw a few knives in the direction of people to scare them a bit." I notice they're all shocked at this. "Don't worry it won't hurt them. I've had knives thrown at me. No worst I've gotten hurt was a scratch to the ear and that was intentional.

"Also, all Dauntless members are trained in hand-to-hand combat. We know how to keep people under control without hurting them." I end with a smile.

"Well I think that settles it." My father says. "I think getting the Dauntless to help us would make the work easier. I say we take a vote. All apposed to having the Dauntless help Abnegation in the construction of the new roads in return for ten Abnegation-made lamps?" I look around the room and I'm surprised to see that of the twenty council members, none raised their hands. "All in favor?" At this, everyone raises their hands. "Well, I believe that it's settled."

That night, in my apartment after dinner, I move around the room, cleaning. Suddenly there's a loud knock on my door.

I sigh and open the door. I had expected something different, like a drunk Uriah, but I hadn't expected Max to being standing at my doorway.

"Um… how may I help you?" I ask uncertainly.

"Oh, Tris, this letter is for you. I was told to tell you to read it." Max says before leaving.

I stand there for moment, confused at to what just happened. I shake my head as I close the door and read through the letter. What the letter says completely surprises me.


End file.
